1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket for a memory card such as MS card (Memory Stick Card), SD card (Secure Digital Memory Card) and MMC card (Multi Media Card), SM card (Smart Media Card). The socket is integrally formed so as to enhance the capability to use available space and to accord with lightweight, slim, short and compact requirements. Furthermore, the arrangement of different terminals enables the operator to withdraw the memory cards which are securely inserted into the socket easily to ensure the completeness and accuracy of read/write action.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 24, 25 and 26, it is noted that a conventional socket (50) includes a base (51) and a top cover (52), which requires two different molds to manufacture the base (51) and the top cover (52) respectively such that manufacture cost is high.
Furthermore, when the SMC (Smart Media Card) legs (54,55) are received in the base (51), the operator will have to change the usual habit to adapt to the configuration of the conventional socket (50). Again, when the MS (Memory Stick) card (40) is implemented to the socket (50), usually, the operator will deem that the side with the connection plates is the bottom side such that when the contacts (56) are received in the base (51), the withdraw direction of the MS card (40) is not so adapted to meet with the conventional withdrawn direction of the SM card (40).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved socket to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved socket which is integrally formed so that the capability to use available space is enhanced.
Another objective of the present invention is that the memory card withdrawn direction is so adapted that the operator is able to easily accomplish the action.
Yet another objective of the present invention is that the terminals have welding points to secure the positioning of the terminals.
Still another objective of the present invention is that after the memory card is inserted into the socket, the memory card is securely sandwiched to secure the completeness and accuracy of read and write action.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.